


SpideyTorch

by Supernaturalpotterholmes



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Homeless!Peter Parker, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 06:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5857009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalpotterholmes/pseuds/Supernaturalpotterholmes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter gets in a row with his boss Jonah Jameson he looses his job and his apartment. Now he has to balance his duties as a vigilante superhero while living in an alleyway on the streets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Peter stormed out of Jonah Jameson's office for the last time. His job had mostly consisted of photographing Spiderman but Jameson had always hated Peter and had decided the photos were not good enough and fired him. Peter was on the cusp of loosing his crappy apartment anyway as he hadn't paid rent for several weeks and no other jobs would employ him as he had a habit of leaving hurriedly.

Oh yeah, Peter Parker was Spiderman.

Being a vigilante superhero didn't exactly pay well especially if you have a secret identity but this was probably for the best as if his identity was known, he would be arrested. The police don't like it if you do their job for them.

And this was how Peter found himself sitting in a alleyway behind a bin with nothing but a blanket and a rucksack with his Spidey suit in it. It was a simple existence. He mostly swung around the city looking for crimes he could divert. He occasionally went up to have a look at the Baxter building and Stark tower. He didn't understand why them stopping criminals was celebrated while he was painted as a criminal. 

Peter was perched on top of the Baxter building looking at the view when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped and turned to see a grinning blonde haired man.

"You're Spiderman" Johnny Storm noted.  
"I am. And you are The Human Torch." Peter replied. "I am sorry I am on your building." Peter slid over the edge of the building and free fell for a while and then shot a web and swung off towards his alleyway. He had never intended to be caught by his long term crush just hanging out on his roof.   
Peter shot behind the bin and pulled off his suit, slipping into his dirty street clothes and then sat back down behind the bin. He looked out and saw The Human Torch land on the pavement and look around in confusion. Johnny began to walk down they alleyway so Peter discreetly slipped inside the bin and pulled the lid mostly closed so he could still see. Johnny looked around for a while before concluding he wasn't there and then left the alley.

Peter climbed back out of the bin and sat behind it once more. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	2. Stark Tower

Peter wakes with a start.  
"Excuse me, Sir, you can't sleep here" The policemen tells him. Peter grabs his bag and flees the alleyway. He looks around and finds an abandoned house so he breaks one of the back windows and climbs in. It is cold and empty and full of rats. Peter lays his stuff down near the back door in case he needs to make a quick getaway and lays down and falls asleep again.

When he next wakes, the sun is shining through the broken window so Peter decides to go on another adventure. This time he swings up to Stark Tower where he knows the Avengers are living. Tony Stark has artificial intelligence so Peter knows he will be caught quickly but decides to have a snoop around anyway. One of the walls has a lot of glass windows so He swings around the outside and sees Captain America sitting in the living room looking at the news channel on the television. 

Without warning, Peter finds himself pulled through the window and into Stark tower. He turns his head to look at his captor and sees Clint Barton otherwise known as Hawkeye restraining his arms and legs. 

"You thought it would be a good idea to spy on The Avengers did you?" Barton asks tying Peter to a chair. Very Villain-esque if truth be told.

"Is that Spiderman?" Agent Romanoff asked. Clint pulled off Peters mask. Peter looked down to conceal his face. 

"Spiderman is a teenager. How old are you?" Captain America asked.  
"Eighteen." Peter muttered.   
"So what kid? Wanted to be a hero?" Stark asked   
Peter didn't answer. He just sat there in silence and attempted to untie the knot.  
"Let me go." Peter demanded. " I am pretty sure this is illegal."   
"Its also illegal to spy on people through windows. Don't you have a job or something? or school?" Peter just shook his head and continued pulling at the rope on the chair. He kicked a leg out and kicked Barton in the face and stood up still attached to the chair. He ran towards the window and jumped out , aiming his hand around and shooting a web against the wall to stop him falling to fast.When he was high enough not to get injured to badly, Peter dropped to the ground, smashing the chair. Then he ran to the house and changed back into his streetclothes before he realised. He left his mask at the Stark Tower.


	3. Getting his mask back

Peter had just sat down when a flashlight shined at the other side of the house. He was breaking and entering and the police had arrived! Peter slipped out of the window with his bag and ran off down the street to the park. It was only when he sat down on the bench he realised that he had left his blanket at the house. Temperatures in New York were dropping rapidly as winter approached so Peter was in big trouble. night was beginning to fall and Peter curled up on the bench shivering. Although his hoody was warm It wasn't enough protection from the night chill that engulfed New York city at night especially in an open space like the park. 

As midnight approached, Peter felt fatigued. He was shivering violently and hyperventilating, rubbing his cold limbs to restore warmth to them. He begun to feel drowsy when he realised someone was speaking to him. 

"Whoo arrree yooouu" He slurred. He had stopped shivering a while ago and he could not recognise the blur in front of him. He could see some blonde hair however before he faded into darkness.

When Peter woke up, he was laying sown in what felt like a cloud but turned out to be a bed. Peter hadn't slept in a bed in a while. He looked around him and saw Reed Richards was handing him a glass of water. Peter greedily guzzled down the water until the glass was empty and relaxed back into the pillows. 

"What happened?" He asked.  
"You had severe hyperthermia. Johnny found you laying on a park bench near dead and carried you back here." Reed explained. That explained the blonde hair.   
Peter turned his head to see Johnny Storm sleeping in a chair next to his bed.  
"He refused to leave until you woke up." Reed explained. Johnny stirred and opened his eyes to see both Peter and Reed staring at him.   
"You're awake. That was fast. You should be way more sick then this." Johnny sounded confused.  
"Actually, I wondered about that. I did some blood tests and found that there are some mutations-" Reed began  
"Speak English please" Johnny cut in.  
"I discovered that you are in fact Spiderman. Any particular reason why Spiderman was laying on a park bench?"  
"Most employers don't appreciate having an employee who occasionally disappears to fight crime." Peter said dryly.   
"Spiderman is homeless?" Johnny asked confused. "But then- Is that why you were sat on the roof of the Baxter Building the other day?"  
"Yes. I was bored. I checked out Stark tower too but Barton tied me to a chair. I had to jump out of the window. "   
"How did you disappear so fast in the alleyway?"   
"I was inside the bin. You didn't look there."  
Johnny looked mildly annoyed and Reed began to conduct more tests.  
"We have plenty of rooms in the Baxter building for another hero. Or Stark has room in Avenger tower if you prefer." Reed offered.  
"Last time I was in Avengers tower I kicked Clint Barton in the face." Peter said sheepishly.  
"Little git probably deserved it. You can stay here and fight crime with us Its been like three weeks since Doom has done shit. We are probably due some kind of death ray." Johnny grinned.   
"Sure. I guess. " Peter smiled at Johnny.   
"Excellent." Reed said. "I will go and talk to Sue."


End file.
